


paper faces on parade

by felicityollies



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, F/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Diana attends a fundraiser masquerade ball as a favor to a friend. What she didn’t expect was to end up alone. Even more unexpected is the vampire admirer that seems to be following her through the ballroom.





	paper faces on parade

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at a bishmont fic and i’m kind of nervous about posting it. it’s an idea that has been nagging at me for awhile, so i hope y’all like it!

  


Diana wondered how she had been roped into this. Social gatherings were not her forte nor were they things she found enjoyable. An All Hallows Eve masquerade ball was certainly the last place she expected to be. She had gone as a favor to Sean. It was a good cause, she told herself. A fundraiser and celebration at Oxford. Sean didn’t want to go alone, he was her friend, so why not? The best part of the deal was the fact he was human and she would have an excuse to be away from witchy activities.

She stood at the entrance, wearing a sleek, blood red dress. Spaghetti straps rest gently on her shoulders. A slit ran up the length of her thigh, showing off her athletic legs. She matched the dress with dark red pumps and black lace mask, covering only her eyes. Diana’s unruly hair had been forced up into a bun, stray pieces still fell out of the bun and around her face. She did what she could. She was never one to wear much makeup, but for the occasion, she at least did her lips in a slightly brighter shade of red. A black clutch rest in her hand, hiding her lipstick, phone, and anything else she might need that night.

Diana felt as if she were on display. And there was no sign of Sean. With quick fingers, she sent him a text.

**_D: Where are you?_ **

**_S: Running late. Sorry :(_ **

Diana rolled her eyes. Of course he was running late.

A sudden rush of cold at her back caused her to shiver. A single icy patch between her shoulder blades. Vampire. She could feel them looking at her. Instead of looking and drawing more attention to herself, she decided to ignore it and move forward. The vampire’s gaze followed until it was forced away by a closed door.

As a witch, she was susceptible to the gaze of other creatures. Other witches, vampires, and daemons. The three creatures tended to stay clear of each other, but they were still drawn to each other. Curiosity, she supposed. She had never spent any time with a vampire or a daemon, so there was an aspect of wonder to the creatures, but she would never act on it. Her aunts would have a tizzy.

Diana slipped inside of the building. She was met with the sound of laughter and classical music. She stood in a vast entryway. Before her stood a massive, twisting, marble staircase. A man dressed in a classic black and white tux nodded to her and pointed her down a wide hallway. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked towards the noisy ballroom. When she reached the source of the sounds, her mouth fell open in awe. The ballroom itself was gorgeous. Gold and red covered every inch, pillars lined the walls, and sparkling chandeliers illuminated the entire scene before her. Murals of what appeared to be ancient Greece covered one wall. On the adjacent wall, a glorious fireplace stood tall, though sadly a fire was not burning that night.

The ballroom was beautiful and so were the people. Some had taken the theme of masquerade very seriously. Large ball gowns, tall hair, and intriquent masks. It was like stepping back in time. Others dressed in more modern attire, of course, but those few who did not were something to behold.

Diana felt the nudge of a daemon glancing her way, so she turned in the opposite direction. She found herself at a table full of refreshments. Fancy finger sandwiches covered the table as well as a giant glass punch bowl filled with a bright red drink. There was another glass bowl filled with ice and water bottles, less fancy, but much appreciated.

An icy patch formed on her cheek. She wasn’t sure if it was the same vampire eyeing her. It made her shiver slightly. The gaze fell away, leaving the feeling of cold melting into spring. This time she allowed herself to look around. Her mouth suddenly felt cool. She swallowed thickly. They had to be right in front of her, but she saw nothing. No one out of the ordinary, though it was difficult to tell among the masks.

The vampire’s eyes fell from her lips and onto her neck for the briefest moment before pulling away again.

Diana pulled away from the table and disappeared into the crowd. Her body tensed and her heart beat rapidly. She felt like a rabbit being stalked by a wolf. She was no one’s rabbit. Her fingertips buzzed with electricity.

No. Not here not now.

She couldn’t let a vampire get into her head. Diana was not a magic using witch. She could barely control what little magic she knew. If she lost it now, she would only draw more attention to herself. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a long moment. The buzzing sensation withdrew back into her fingers and up her arms for use another time.

The icy gaze returned, this time directly on her closed eyes. Her mouth and nose filled with clove and cinnamon. It was almost suffocating.

A cold hand grasped onto hers and pulled her into a dance; his other hand snaked around her waist. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up to see a large masquerade mask, covering her stalker’s face. The mask was silver in color and in the shape of a wolf. It covered his forehead, eyes, and nose; the ears went passed his hairline. She was being stalked by a wolf.

Behind the mask, she could see steely, grey-green eyes. She wasn’t sure she liked the way they looked at her. His suit was a midnight black so dark it matched his hair. His pale skin nearly glowed under the light of the chandelier.There was no doubt she was being held by a vampire.

“What are you doing?” she hissed.

“I believe it is called dancing.” 

“That is not what I meant and you know it.” She tried to pull away, but his grip on her hand and waist tightened. “You have been following me since I arrived.”

“Maybe I saw something I found interesting.”

“Don’t you mean appetizing.”

He dipped her body; his lips neared her throat. “If I meant appetizing I would have said it,” he growled.

A different kind of shiver ran through her.

He pulled her back into their waltz. A spin and a tug. They slowly moved through the crowd of people. Her heart rate continued to rise. Excitement? Fear? She wasn’t sure why adrenaline was coursing through her veins, but the fact it was happening with a vampire holding onto her was not good.

His gaze met hers again; his pupils became wider as his nostrils flared.

“You are going to drive me mad,” he whispered.

“You’re the one who started this.” She had no idea what this was.

He growled. “So I must leave before I finish it.”

He slipped from her, but he wasn’t going to get away that easily. She followed him through the crowd with some difficulty as he moved quickly.

When they hit the hallway, he rushed her. Suddenly her body was pressed against the cool wall. He pinned her wrists tightly, pressing his body to hers.

“Believe me, _madame_ you do not want to follow me.” He clenched his jaw and watched her intently.

She swallowed thickly. “Now that doesn’t seem fair.”

“Life isn’t fair.”

He released her so quickly, she stumbled forward. She looked up to yell at him, but he was gone. With no one to see him use his abilities he had no fear apparently.

“Diana!”

She startled and stood up straight.

“You didn’t have to wait out here for me.” Sean smiled widely. “I’m sorry again for being late.” He held out his arm for her. “C’mon.”

She hesitantly slid her arm around his. Diana wasn’t in the mood to dance and have fun anymore. She was more concerned about her masked vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!  
> tumblr: dianasmatthews  
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
